Skinny Dipping
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Sometimes the only thing you can ask from your friends is how they find stupid and crazy ways to cheer you up, like now for example, going skinny dipping. Ashley and Kayla decide that Alec needs some cheering up so they make him go skinny dipping with them. What's the worst that could happen? Nothing graphic and post COLS. One-shot.


A/N: Yeah, I have no idea where this thought came from. Takes place in the What Happened in Mexico and Black Rose universe.

I don't own Mortal Instruments.

Imagine that it's sometime in the summer, because you'll get seriously sick for skinny dipping in the winter. I never had been skinny dipping before, so yeah.

* * *

Ashley Matthews saw how Alec had taken the break-up. He was sulking more than the time him and Adrianne had split up. They came from different worlds, literally. But she knew that Alec missed her. Then again Magnus and Alec were together a lot longer than him and Adrianne.

So she used her great knowledge of guys and made Alec burn some stuff he got from Magnus then made him get a tattoo. She felt bad that she had a tattoo and he didn't.

So they watched horror movies. Bloody, gory horror movies. Her favorite type of movie, none of that click flick shit.

She didn't miss the way that Alec seemed depressed though. He was her best friend and she wanted him to be happy. Not when they were planning on getting banned from somewhere. She decided on Las Vegas and Texas, that is if Alec wants to get banned from those places.

She still wanted her best friend happy, not when he's in a relationship, or when he's eating cake and pie. She still wanted to know what was up with Alec loving cake, then again she loved cotton candy and Kayla loved root beer.

Anyway, she was sick of seeing Alec mope around her apartment. It was an idea, she didn't know if Alec would agree to it, but she would still make him.

She had to see if Kayla would let her.

Kayla was blonde and a Shadowhunter. She had green eyes, and had a pale complexion. She had long blonde hair and had an eyebrow piercing that was a ring. She wore black clothes and she knew a lot about the singer of Green Day, up to how old he is and what his dog's name is.

Kayla and Ashley were dating for two months at the latest.

"Hey, I'm going to see if Alec would agree to go skinny dipping with me. Is that okay?" Ashley asked and Kayla looked at her, confused.

"Why?" Kayla asked and Ashley shrugged.

"I just want him to be happy." Ashley answered.

Kayla stared at her girlfriend. "To make him happy, you're going to go skinny dipping with him." Ashley nodded in agreement. "Skinny dipping means going swimming while bare ass naked."

Ashley nodded. "Very good Kayla. You know what skinny dipping means."

"Alec's gay." Kayla stated again. This was all confusing.

Ashley nodded again. "Very good Kayla. You know that he prefers men. Besides, I won't be the very first woman he saw naked." Ashley grimaced. "And he won't be the first man I saw naked either."

Kayla blinked as Ashley went to get a towel and maybe a blanket so they can watch the light pollute the stars. "What? Who is this man who saw you naked? What's his name? I'll make him cry."

Ashley waved her off. "Doesn't matter. It happened last year in Canada."

Kayla walked over to her. "Can I come with you?" Ashley grinned and grabbed her phone to text Alec. _We're going skinny dipping at that lake. You say no, I'll kidnap you and make you go with us._

* * *

Needless to say, they were at the lake. It was nighttime, the perfect time.

Alec was worried, because he'd seen movies where people go skinny dipping; they end up getting killed.

Since he had Ashley and Kayla with him, they'll serve as the distraction, while he ran for his life, junk flapping in the wind and all.

He shoved that mental picture out of his head, and looked at the lake.

"Who'll go first?" Alec asked and Ashley was the one to take off her shoes and socks.

She put her hands on their chests and shoved them aside. "Out my way bastards, Mama's going in first." She stripped off the rest of her clothing and got in the lake.

Alec chewed his lower lip and stripped off his clothing. He got in the water, almost slipping due to the mud. This is really embarrassing, almost enough to make the Clave frown upon it.

Kayla stripped off her clothing, but stood at the edge of the water. Alec and Ashley shared a look. They walked to her and grabbed Kayla's arms. They pulled her in, causing a splash of water.

Someone threw mud at Ashley, smacking her on the shoulder and neck.

"Oh you bitch." She said and threw some mud at Kayla and Alec. Kayla got an eye full and Alec got some on his shoulder.

"So this is how you want to play this game." Alec replied. "Your mud is no match for mine." He scooped up some mud and chucked it at Ashley, nailing her on her boob, where her Princess Leia tattoo was at.

Kayla, feeling left out, scooped up some mud and threw it at Ashley. "Hey, is there room for one more?"

Alec scooped up some more mud. "Yeah." He flung the mud at Kayla, nailing her on her neck. She retaliated with more mud.

"This means war." Ashley stated throwing some mud at Alec and Kayla.

It turned into a mud throwing fight. At least they were in the water to wash the mud away.

They were laughing and splashing around. Ashley was happy to notice that Alec seemed to have cheered up some.

A sudden light from a flashlight, struck them, halting them in their mud throwing games.

"Okay, party's over, get out of the water." A woman said, holding her flashlight on the three Shadowhunters.

All they could do was look at each other, wondering who would get out of the water first.

She didn't remove the flashlight from them.

Kayla was the first one to be brave and got out of the water, her pink and white unicorn tattoo on her butt cheek. She was followed by Alec and then Ashley. Everything was silent as they dried off with towels and got dressed.

"Fuck me." Ashley said and Alec snorted, as the three of them leaned against the cop car.

"I'll have to take a reign check on that gorgeous." Alec replied and shrugged as the officer gave them tickets for public indecency. Alec looked at it. "You're giving us tickets?"

"Keep your clothes on next time." The officer said and got in the car. They stepped away from the car as she drove off.

"How did she know we were here?" Kayla asked and they shrugged. Their hair was dripping off, and had some mud stuck to their skin. They stood on the side of the road.

"This was exciting." Ashley replied and they nodded.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this is what I produce when I'm bored during Christmas Break. I never went skinny dipping or got a ticket before.

Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?


End file.
